Where's the Girl
by ellie ranesburg66
Summary: The war is over, Ginny has married Blaise Zabini and Harry is alone. When he runs into a changed Ginny at Madame Malkins can he win her back? Songfic, Where's the Girl from the Scarlet Pimpernel


Harry walked into Madame Malkin's hoping to beat the crowd of Hogwarts students running amok and pointing at his scar and asking for his autograph. It had been two years and life was finally starting to get back to normal, Ron and Hermione were getting married in the spring, George had reopened the store just in time for the new school year much to the delight of hundreds of students. The only thing that wasn't perfect was…him. He hadn't really gotten over Ginny who had asked for more time which he had given her, time she used to run right into Blaise Zabini's arms.

He sighed and smiled at the girl behind the counter before heading towards the door. Without warning it swung open and a woman ran into him, almost falling over. On instinct he dropped the bag of robes, grabbed her and held her up against his chest.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Please excuse me!" She squeaked, trying to free herself and make sure he was alright at the same time.

"Ginny?" Harry asked in shock, lightly tipping her chin up so he could look at her. What he saw almost made him drop the bag he had just picked up, this was Ginny alright, but she looked…different, more subdued, more tired than he had ever seen her.

"Hi Harry." She mumbled, refusing to look into his eyes, instead settling on a point just behind his head.

"Ginny what…what happened to you? Is this about Zabini, because if it is I swear to god-" He started angrily before being cut off.

"No, no, Blaise is wonderful, really! There's nothing wrong, honestly, I'm happy Harry." She said earnestly, but Harry shook his head, not believing her at all.

"Ginny listen, can we go somewhere and talk? It won't take long and I haven't seen you in forever." He begged, trying to find a hint of the old Ginny, _his _Ginny there. Finally she nodded, and accepted his hand as he apparated.

When they reached his house she sat delicately down on the sofa and declined anything to drink. He heaved a sigh of frustration and ran a hand through his hair; Zabini had turned her from the fiery Gryffindor chaser to a perfect Pureblood princess.

_**I remember days full of restlesness and fury  
I remember nights that were drunk on dreams **_

"Ginny, this isn't you, you aren't some pretty little wife who sits at home and waits for her husband, and you know that. The girl I fell in love with would have hexed Zabini out the door for trying to get her to do those things, what happened to her?" Harry asked, kneeling down in front of her and grabbing her hand.

She shook her head, "The girl you fell in love with is gone, I'm not Ginny Weasley, I'm Ginevra Zabini, and I love my husband, if this is what makes him happy, then I'm happy to do it."

_**I remember someone who hungered for the glory  
I remember her, but it seems ...she's gone. **_

"Why, what did Zabini _ever _do to make you love him? He called you blood traitor, called your best friend a mudblood, I just don't get it."

Ginny just shook her head, "You don't understand."

"Damn right I don't! So explain it to me, make me understand!"

_**Where's the girl? Where's the girl with the blaze in her eyes, where's the girl with that gaze of surprise, now and then I still dream she's beside me.**_

"He keeps me safe, he never left me." She spat out, her eyes accusing him of one thing he would never deny, yes it had been for her own protection, but he had left her.

_**Where's the girl, who could turn on the edge of a knife, where's the girl who was burning for life?**_

"You know why I did that! You know I didn't want to! That's no reason to act like you're someone you're not! If you're mad at me then effing hex me!" Harry exclaimed, starting to feel guilty, was all this his fault after all?

"It's not that simple and I'm not mad at you anymore…and I've changed, I'm not like that anymore." Ginny said quietly, running a finger along her wand which she had taken, not from a pocket, but from a handbag. What was wrong with her?

_**I can still feel her breathing beside me, and I know she remembers how fearless it feels, to take off with the wind at her heels she and I took the world like a storm. Come again! **_

"Gin…Look at me and tell me you're happy keeping house for Zabini, tell me you don't miss the raw power of doing something you _believed _in, having the time of your life even when a hag toad from hell is running every part of it. Look at me and tell me you don't regret being "Ginevra Zabini." Harry whispered, running a hand gently down her cheek, wondering where he was pulling all of this from.

_**Let the girl in your heart tumble free, bring your renegade heart home to me, in the dark of the morning I'll warm you…I'll rouse you.**_

She didn't look at him, didn't say a word, then without warning slapped him-hard- across the face.

"You bastard! You think you can just go gallivanting around the country, leaving me alone to deal with the pure blood regime at Hogwarts, then you just try to make everything exactly like it was? You complete and utter moron, your worse than Ron!" She fumed, then turned away from him.

"There's my girl." He said with a chuckle, rubbing his smarting face and counting himself lucky she didn't use her trademark Bat Bogey Hex.

"Why are you doing this?" Ginny asked after a moment, turning around and staring at him with that piercing glare that cut right through him, the glare he fell in love with.

_**Don't forget that I know who you are, we were cut from the same surly star, like two jewels in the sky sharing fire! Where's the girl, so alive and yet aching for more, we had dreams that were worth dying for, she and I took the world like a storm, come again!**_

"Because I still love you! Because it kills me to see you acting like this, because I _know you're not happy!_" He roared, matching her glare for glare.

_**Let the girl in your heart tumble free, bring your renegade heart home to me in the dark of the morning I'll warm I'll rouse you.**_

"And what if I don't love you anymore, hm? What do you do then?" She asked softly, closing the distance between them, and looking at him curiously.

"Then I take you home to see your family, half of whom are very angry at you, the other half are sitting wands at the ready to hex Zabini into kingdom come. Then I try to get over you, which I will fail at, and I'll try to win you back again, like it or not, I'm not giving you up that easily, I did die for you." He said, heart breaking a bit at the realization that after all this, she may not love him still.

"Almost died you moron, almost died." She whispered, brown eyes staring unwavering into his.

_**Where's the girl? Is she gazing at me in surprise? Do I still that blaze in her eyes? Am I dreaming or is she beside me now?  
**_"But either way Potter, I think your chances are pretty good." She said with a slight smirk, then her lips moved forward and captured his. The last thing he managed to think before sinking into blissful oblivion was that the war was finally, finally over._****_


End file.
